V for Irken Vendetta
by Dr-Lovekill
Summary: Bad title,couldn't think of a decent one.Kind of a V for VendettaIZ crossover.Irkens rule Earth,and a masked revolutionary named V may be it's only hope. V is not the same V from the movie. Full of twists. Rated for death, violence, and mature themes.
1. Prologue: A Past All But Forgotten

V for Irken Vendetta

_Yes, it's time for another of my grueling social commentaries. I've based this one off of the comic and movie "V for Vendetta." It's kind of an IZ-V for Vendetta crossover, but this story takes place in a post Irken conquest Earth, and V is not the same V from the movie. Think you'll enjoy it? Perhaps you will, and there's a message in this story. Take it to heart, and I'll like you very much. Bollocks, I hope this one does better than my last social commentary. Read and review._

_ Prologue: A Past All But Forgotten_

Few remembered how it happened exactly. Many didn't wish to recall. Maybe it was because it was easier to pretend that this was the way it always was. The few remaining soldiers, rebels and civillians who had originally opposed them were dead. Killed in the experiments and "questioning" that took place in their "re-education" camps. Maybe that's why no one wanted to remember.

I remember. I was there from the beginning. They came, the Irkens. They came, and in one week, had taken control of the entire planet. Earth was theirs. It seemed the stuff of Hollywood Sci-Fi horror, these alien invaders coming from the clouds, laying waste to all the armies of Earth. The humans had nothing to defend themselves. Fighter aircraft. Tanks. Nuclear submarines. High-tech automatic rifles, they'd might as well have been throwing pebbles at the Irkens.

I saw it all. I saw the Eiffel Tower fall. A twisted mass of tangled steel that once stood in glory. I saw the fiery death of Big Ben in London, the rubble that was the Taj Mahal, and the total destruction of New York City. They didn't just want to take Earth, they seemed to want to destroy the culture and identity of it's people, to take away the last measure of hope they might have when their mighty armies were beaten, the nuclear arsenal they had kept each other in a fearful check with for decades, useless. Beaten, subverted, conquered, there are so many words for it, but few to do justice to what was done.

After the Great War, as it came to be called, came the New Order. The Irkens wanted it to be known who was in charge. A battle tank on every street. A garrison in every town. They controlled it all. The media, communications, business, the police, and of course the government. Nothing happened unless it was ordered to be so by the Tallest. If it did, the secret police, the surveillance, they were sure to know about it. They were sure to leave no good deed unpunished.

I suppose that's why no one wanted to remember. As I said, maybe it was easier not to. Perhaps it was better to imagine that there was no world without Irkens, better not to think that there was a world where peace, liberty, and freedom meant something. Maybe it was better to be asleep. To be blind. To live and die in this bleak world without a thought to the way things used to be, could be. I used to think this way. Until I met him. Until I met V.

_I know it was short, but I wanted to give some backstory to the Irken invasion. I bet you're wondering who the narrator of the Prologue was, huh? And how did the Irkens come to conquer Earth? These are momentarily unnecessary questions. You'll understand when I want you to understand. What do you think thus far? Reviews, please._


	2. Chapter 1: A Stranger Named V

_First off, I don't want any flames or hatemail calling me anti-muslim. There is anti-muslim talk in this chapter, but it is NOT my viewpoint. Personally, I don't hate or promote ANY religion. It's all illogical superstition anyway, and has caused nothing but war, hate, the bogging down of rational, scientific thought and the segregation of mankind for millenia. And don't flame me on that either. Also, don't send heated rants my way, calling me "Anti-American", or "racist", or anything else. Once again, those are NOT my views, and are used only to show the type of society I portray. Anyway, this is the first real chapter, and if you'll notice, it does follow the "V for Vendetta" storyline rather closely. It will veer away a bit in later chapters, so don't think I'm just rewriting "V" with the cast of Invader Zim. I don't own Invader Zim or V for Vendetta. _

CHAPTER 1: A Stranger Named V

"I'm late. I'm late." Tak muttered as she finished rimming her dark purple eyes with black eyeliner. She looked at the clock. One minute until nine. Shit. Tak quickly pulled on a black tank top to match the black miniskirt and knee-high combat boots she wore. She was supposed to have been at her boss, Skoodge's already. Tak's T.V. droned loudly in the background.

"The Middle-Eastern Coalition has continued to appeal to the Irken Order for aid." Said Mr. Smakey, the so called 'Voice of Earth'. "They have offered up unlimited access to their oil reserves. Let us not forget, that these are the people who were embroiled in a centuries-old war when the Irkens came. These are the countries that bred nothing but hate and terrorism until the Irkens came to power. Until the embargo that continues to slowly erode their filthy, warlike kind from the face of our great world. The Almighty Tallest didn't want their barren wasteland then, nor their useless oil, so why should we bother with them now?" Tak took a moment to admire the cunning in selecting a human to be the voice of the Irken government. "The arab countries, which Irken-kind has ignored like the bugs they are should realize that..."

"So full of crap." Tak commented, turning off the T.V. She took a final look at herself in the mirror before leaving her apartment.

"Code yellow curfew is in effect." The P.A. speakers throughout the darkened city announced in a cold, automated voice. "All unauthorized persons found breaking curfew will be prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law." Tak walked briskly down the sidewalk, trying to stay in the shadows. Though she herself was Irken, and at one time had trained to be a member of the Irken army, here she was just another civilian, no different than the millions of humans, and thousands of Irkens under the new regime. At times, she detested her present state, another mindless drone suffering under the weight of a tyranical government. She always felt as if she were meant for something more. But life goes on. It was better to keep your mouth shut, your head down, and hope that somebody doesn't call you a troublemaker anyway. With that in mind, Tak looked around the empty streets, and kept walking. That is, until she felt two hands grab her arms from behind.

Tak suddenly felt herself being pulled into a darkened alley. The hands that held her released her from their grip, and she turned to see three Irkens, all dressed in rather ragged clothing. One was a couple of inches taller than the others, one was shorter but more muscular, and the one of medium height wore a faded khaki trench coat. The tallest of the three was undoubtedly the one who had manhandled her into the alley, as he was the closest. He slowly drew even closer to Tak, who began formulating any possible way out of the situation. The Irken cocked his head slightly, and stared at her studiously for a few moments.

"What are you doing out after curfew?" The taller Irken finally asked. "Needed some... fresh air, I suppose?"

"I'm late for a very important meeting." Tak replied. "I should get going. She turned to find her way blocked by the shorter Irken, while the one in the tan trench coat stood nearby with his arms crossed. She swallowed nervously. "Really, I'm expected, so..."

"A lady like you shouldn't be out at this time of night." The shorter Irken said. "Alot of...animals out."

"I can take care of myself." Tak said dryly.

"Oh, no doubt." The Irken in the tan coat remarked. "Who'd want to hurt a pretty little thing like you?"

"Yeah," The taller Irken replied with a sly smile. "But I still think you could do with some chaperoning. Or maybe, you could accompany us for a while." The three moved slowly toward Tak.

"I'm not interested." Tak remarked, trying to mask her fear. She knew well the intentions of these three. They wore it in the open.

"What's wrong?" The shorter Irken asked, pacing behind Tak like a predator ready to pounce. "I'd think a lovely young Irken girl like you would be honored to pleasure a couple of guys like us. The taller Irken ran his fingers across Tak's antennae.

"Yeah," He said lowly. "We can show you better ways to spend a night like this."

"Get off of me!" Tak yelled, throwing a punch at the nearest assailant. Her fist contacted his face, and he stumbled backwards. She turned to engage another, and found herself staring at a silver badge pinned to a black leather pad, which the shorter Irken held in her face. Tak trembled fearfully. The three Irkens were fingermen.

"You just assaulted a member of the Irken secret police." The red-eyed Irken said matter-of-factly, gripping Tak's arm hard. "And you know what that means, don't you?"

"You act against us, you act against the Irken Order." Another fingerman said malignly

"Please." Tak gasped. "I'm sorry. If I had know you were..."

"Heh heh, don't sweat it." The first Irken fingerman smiled. "In a few minutes, your little fuck-up will be the least of your worries. Right guys?" The other two Irkens chuckled evilly. He slipped a finger underneath the right strap of Tak's shirt. Tak cringed. "Just think of it as your punishment for being...naughty."

Suddenly, the Irken howled in pain, letting go of Tak, and falling to the ground. Tak saw that the fingerman had a large dagger portruding from his back. The other fingermen were as surprised as their would-be victim, and drew their pistols, scanning the night for the source of the knife.

"Crime and punishment work best only when you let the punishment fit the crime." A voice said, echoing through the alley. Tak's eyes widened as she saw a figure step slowly from the shadows. A tall figure dressed all in black, with a flowing black cloak, and a tall, wide-brimmed black hat. A mask hid the figure's face. Tak recognized the mask from her studies of Earth history. It was a characture of Guy Fawkes, the orchaestrator of some type of attempted rebellion centuries ago, Tak couldn't remember the details, and now was no time to try. The ghostly figure stepped closer, holding a lengthy dagger in his left hand. Tak now realised that this phantom-like figure was the one who had killed her attacker.

"Come on, maskman." One of the Irken fingermen said, brandishing his pistol in one hand and a small knife in the other. "You think you stand a chance?" The masked figure pulled another dagger from underneath his cloak, and twirled both weapons on his fingers.

"Lay on, lay on, MacDuff." The stranger said theatrically. "And damned ye who first cries 'hold, enough'." The Irken who had spoken ran toward the masked assailant, who blocked his stab with one of his daggers, disarmed him with the other, and spun the Irken around, using him as a shield as the third Irken fired into his own comrade. The dark figure let the Irken fall to the ground, and before the last fingerman could react, the costumed man had let both daggers fly. Both knives found their mark, sinking deep into the Irken's chest. He slumped to the ground dead.

Tak picked herself up off of the ground, and staightened her clothes. She glanced at the black-clad figure who stood silent, almost as if her were studying her. She looked around at the three dead Irkens, their blood pooling around their bodies, and then back to the figure.

"Thank you." Tak said nervously.

"For what?" The masked figure asked calmly.

"You...you know, saved me."

"Really?" The masked man spoke with a slight cock of his head. "Saved implies that one has delivered another from an undesired or dangerous situation into a better situation. Ergo, the real question is, what did I deliver you into?" Tak stared at the man questioningly. He let out a quiet laugh. "You see, those men would have killed you, probably not before helping themselves to you. I did, in fact rescue you from them, but now if you are free to go, you must query if you are trully free. If we weren't seen by a surveillance camera, then the least you have to worry about is returning to a life of fear and servitude as these times would have it.

"Who _are_ you?" Tak asked. She could almost imagine the figure smile behind the ever-smiling mask.

"Who is not as important as what." The man said. "First," He said with a gesture of his hand, "We can deduce that which I am _not_. I saved you from agents of the Irken Order, therefore we can conclude that I am _not_ a member of the Irken Order. That, I suppose is the most pertinant of answers for your question. Secondly, if you wish to know the title or name with which to address me, then..." He frourished his cloak dramatically. "Voilà! In view, a humble vaudevillian veteran, cast vicariously as both victim and villain by the vicissitudes of Fate. This visage, no mere veneer of vanity, is it vestige of the vox populi, now vacant, vanished. However, this valorous visitation of a by-gone vexation, stands vivified, and has vowed to vanquish these venal and virulent vermin vanguarding vice and vouchsafing the violently vicious and voracious violation of volition. The only verdict is vengeance; a vendetta, held as a votive, not in vain, for the value and veracity of such shall one day vindicate the vigilant and the virtuous. Verily, this vichyssoise of verbiage veers most verbose so let me simply add that it's my very good honor to meet you, and you may call me V."

"V?" Tak asked, her head still slightly spinning from the assault of v-words..

"Indeed. And what may I call you?"

"Tak."

"I see." V said, slightly perplexed. "Why does that sound so familiar?" Tak cleared her throat.

"I...uh, I should go now." She said.

"Why so soon," V said. "We've just met. Do you, by any chance like music?"

"I...guess so," Tak replied suspiciously. "Why?"

"Well, I would be delighted if you would accompany me to a brilliant concerto I am conducting tonight. In fact, it would be an honor."

"I..." Tak muttered, looking around, still unsure of whether or not to trust the strange masked man who had rescued her. "I suppose I could."

"Good." V remarked. He took Tak's hand lightly in his, and led her through a series of dark alleys. It seemed that V had most of the alleys and backstreets committed to memory. She wondered who conducts an orchastra donned in such a costume, and furthermore, why alleys were the quickest way to _get_ to the orchastra to be conducted, not to mention why a music conductor stalks the night, saving women from Irken agents. Before she could ponder upon the situation any more, Tak was led up a fire escape to the roof of a tall building

From the roof, Tak could see out over the entire city, the dark buildings fading into the dark sky near the horizon, the lights bespeckling the city like stars.

"Yes." V said, as if reading her mind. "It's kind of nice, huh?"

"You said you were conducting a musical piece." Tak said, a hint of impatience in her tone.

"So I did." V replied. "May I direct your attention to that particular building." He gestured toward a large grecian structure.

"The House of Law?" Tak asked. "The old Supreme Court building?"

"The same." V said. "What was once a symbol of law and justice, now a vile mockery of what it once represented. Do you know what today is?

"Uh," Tak replied. "The fourth of November?" A beep broke the silence of the night. It was Tak's wristwatch. As with all Irkens living on Earth, Tak's watch was set according to the always accurate atomic clock. It beeped, indicating that it was now midnight.

"Ah, The fifth." V said, picking up a long, black stick, and tapping the lip of the building. "Remember, remember the the 5th of November The Gunpowder Treason and Plot. I know of no reason why the Gunpowder Treason should ever be forgot. Now, Tak, it begins." He gently waved the stick rhythmically, while Tak looked at him with confusion. She was beginning to completely call his sanity into question, when she heard a gentle melody floating through the air, barely audible through the night.

"Music...but...how," Tak muttered.

"And now the brass." The music became louder. Tak peered over the edge of the building. She realized that the music originated from the P.A. speakers that stood at each street corner. As the music became louder, windows began to light up, and people of the city wandered onto the streets, curious about the reason and origin of the classical melody, which Tak recognized as the 1812 overture. She looked back to V, who still stood, pretending to conduct the music.

"And the crescendo!" V announced. To Tak's surprise, the House of Law errupted in a series of loud colorful explosions. The roof exploded in a bright ball of red flame, and with a concussion, the walls imploded in a flash of yellow and orange. V laughed as the building thudded and shook with each new explosion. Fireworks streaked into the sky, forming a large red "V". Tak was speechless. She could only stare wide-eyed in awe as the last of the large structure collapsed into the fire that had destroyed it. She realized finally what V really was. A revolutionary. She knew she should be afraid, just as she knew being here and seeing this was wrong. Illegal. Yet, something inside her seemed to stir. Something caused her to smile a little.

_What did you think? I told you it would be close to the plot of the movie "V for Vendetta", didn't I? And don't even ask about the Tak thing. Yes, I've always liked to write her all "gothed up", so don't say a word. I'll try to get chapter two up soon. I've had the worst case of writer's block for about a week now, which is why my zombie story went on hiatus. Reviews and advise might help save this one. Well, till chapter 2, cheerio._


	3. Chapter 2: General Zim

CHAPTER 2: General Zim

_This will be a rather short chapter, and serves to give a better perspective of how things are in this Irken-contolled world of my fanfic. Several more crucial players in this story are introduced herin as well, so it's a fallback to the old adage of "Quality is better than quantity". _

Three figures sat at a wide table in the dim room. An Irken with ruby colored eyes sat in the center seat, wearing a military uniform adorned with all of the medals and insignia to designate him as not only an officer, not only a general, but THE general, Zim. To his left, sat two humans, members of the police detective force. The three looked up attentively as the large screen on the wall facing them came to life. Two Irkens stood, looking between the three beings present in the room. The two Irkens carried themselves with an aristocratic, arrogant air. They could do so, afterall, as they were the Almighty Tallest, leaders of the Irken Order. Finally, the silent tension in the room was broken.

"General Zim." Tallest Red said gravely on the giant screen, which was positioned for an unobstructed view of the meeting room. "What are your results so far in the bombing?" Zim sat in the center of a wide table, looking up at the enormous figures of his leaders on the screen, looming over the room.

"I have fabricated a story that the explosion was caused by a gas leak and an incompetant guard smoking a cigarrette. I will use this excuse to levy a higher tobacco tax, which can be used to better fund your operations, my Tallest."

"That's excellent, Zim." Purple said offhandedly. "But have you located the real culprits yet?"

"No, sirs." Zim admitted. "We've had little luck finding this masked man, whoever he is."

"We put you in charge of Earth's I.O. Military against our better judgement." Red reprimanded. "And you sit there and tell us that you haven't found out who blew up one of our most importaint buildings in _broad daylight_?"

"Actually, sirs, it was in the middle of the night." Zim replied nervously.

"No excuse, soldier." Purple said. "Again, have you made _any_ progress in finding the ones responsible at all?"

"Well, sirs," Zim replied, fidgeting. "I believe...that would fall to the detective force."

"Very well." Red sighed. "Chief Detective Bill, your usual conspiracy crap aside, have you gotten any information on the felons?" An older man in a black suit and grey trench coat, who had been sitting two chairs to the left of Zim looked up from his notes.

"We have obtained photographs of course," Detective Bill replied. "But the fact that the one perpetrator was wearing what looks like a Halloween costume makes positive I.D. impossible." He was interrupted by Tallest Red clearing his throat.

"We have banned the celebration of all Earthen holidays, in case you have forgotten." Tallest Red said angrily. "So there will be no more talk of this 'Halloween."

"Sorry, my...leaders." Bill sighed, almost pained. "We _have_ been working on identifying the girl who was seen with him, though." A small smile cossed his face for an almost imperceptable moment. "She's Irken." The two leaders frowned wrathfully.

"What a pity." Tallest Purple said. "We'd expect this type of rebellious behavior from a _human_, but one of our own kind? They know better."

"True. True." Tallest Red agreed. "Detective, you and your men find this defective Irken at all cost. And while your at it, try to do your jobs and find this 'Halloweeny' bomber guy too, huh? Hopefully, you'll do better than your military counterparts." Zim cringed angrily at the remark, but still managed to show respect for his beloved leaders.

"I will do my best, my Tallest." Zim remarked.

"Then do it." Tallest Red said bitterly. "End transmission." The screen went black.

_If you have seen V for Vendetta, but are still in the dark about the portrayal of the IZ characters so far (little reason as to why you should be), then Zim is like a Mr. Creedy, Bill is Detective Finch, and the Tallest are the High Chancellor Sutler of this story. Little to say, much more to write, so till chapter 3, cheerio._


	4. Chapter 3: Broadcasts and Reunions

CHAPTER 3: Broadcasts and Reunions

_It's becoming increasingly difficult to stick close to V for Vendetta without rewriting the bloody thing, but I continue to do my best. In this chapter, there will be talk of insurrection and rebellion. This is a fictional story, and I don't condone treason. I also don't condone the type of government depicted in this story, so..._

_Anywho, Enjoy, and please review. I don't own Invader Zim, or V for Vendetta._

Tak stood in the break room of the Irken Broadcast Network. A job at the IBN as a P.A. of Mr. Skoodge was the best job she could get, and it had its benefits. She was able to witness firsthand the fabrication of news and the spin of current events, as only the Irken government could do. She now watched just such a lie, as the news anchor spoke.

"The explosion was a result of a large leak in one of the building's underground gas mains. Apparently, a guard's desire to smoke a cigarrette while on watch touched off the violent explosion. To raise awareness for the dangers of tobacco use, and to fund a rebuild of the Justice building, The Almighty Tallest have instituted a new tobacco tax of twenty percent per pack"

"Damn lies." Tak hissed under her breath.

"Tak?" A human woman said impatiently through the door of the room. "I didn't know Mr. Skoodge paid you to sit around watching the T.V. all day." Tak sighed. "Tak, Mr. Skoodge wants to see you in his office, that is, if you're not to busy to work." Tak walked past the woman without a word, inwardly seething at the insults, but she was no longer a soldier, and she had to simply bite the bullet and go on.

Detective Bill and his partner, the ever dutiful sergeant Iggins walked with authority through a set of double doors. Bill pulled a photograph from the inside pocket of his long coat, and showed it to the sergeant.

"Remember, her name is Tak." Bill stated. "I want her alive, okay?"

"Got it, chief." Iggins replied. "But her file said she's ex-Irken Military. What if she puts up a fight?"

"She won't. I have a feeling that Miss Tak isn't the troublemaking kind." Bill paused for a moment and sighed. "At least...not yet."

"Tak." Mr. Skoodge said, walking from behind his desk. "You look well today."

"Mr. Skoodge,"

"Oh, just call me Skoodge, Tak." He replied. "We're kinda from the same mold, so being all formal with me probably feels as strange to you as it does to me." Tak had never had any problem with working for Skoodge. They were both Irken, both ex-soldiers, and though she could never figure out why, Tak always felt that Skoodge resented the government as much as she did. He gave her a questioning look. "I missed you last night..."

"I meant to come by last night." Tak said. "But with the curfew and all, you know."

"Yeah." Skoodge said with a small smile. "Don't want to disobey the Tallest, do we?"

"No." Tak said dryly.

"I just wanted to say that Mr. Larb has pushed our show back thirty minutes, so there will be a few small changes around, as always."

"Again?" Tak asked. "Why this time?"

"Why, to give Mr. Smakey more time for his rants, as usual." The short chubby Irken said, smiling.

"Figures." Tak said, pinching the area between her purple eyes. "So, what do we need?"

"I need you to go downstairs and inform the lighting crew of the new schedule, alright?"

"Sure," Tak replied, starting to leave. "Anything else?"

"Yeah," Skoodge replied. "Could you get me a soy mocha latte with foam?" Tak smiled, and left the office.

The main elevator doors opened into the lobby, and V stepped from the lift. A human guard at a nearby desk stood, placing his hand on his holstered pistol.

"Alright, Michael Meyers." The guard said. "Freeze where you are." V stopped in his tracks, and stared silently at the guard. "Take off the mask, and put your hands up."

"And how can I do that," V asked. "If I am supposed to freeze?"

"Don't get smart with me." The guard stated, walking toward V. He had no sooner grasped V's wrist, when V spun around, landing a right hook on the guard. He swept out a hevy-booted leg, sending the guard onto his back.

The doors to the news room flew open, and V strode in.

"Hey," An Irken called out. "We need to see some I.D. if you're gonna be on the set." V theatrically threw open his cloak, revealing enough C-4 strapped to his chest to turn the building into a crater.

"I trully don't want to have to destroy what I don't have to, or kill who doesn't deserve it." V said calmly. "I simply wish to ask for a little air-time."

"N...no problem." The set director stammered.

Tak walked down the hall to the elevator. She pressed the button, but all she got in return was the "Out of Order" message flashing on the LED screen.

"My luck." She muttered, and headed for the stairs. She glanced up at a television on a wall mount, and noticed that the signal had been cut.

"What's going on around here?" She asked with suspicion.

Bill and Iggins opened the stairwell door, and peered down the hall. Bill glanced at the photograph, and back to the figure standing at the other end of the passage.

"Iggins," Bill said. "It's her." The two detectives began jogging down the hall.

"Hey, you!" Bill called. Tak turned to see the two men approaching, and bolted through the doors. Bill and Iggins broke into a run, and reached the landing in time to see Tak two flights below them.

"I hate chasing Irkens." Bill muttered. He drew his Glock 9mm from it's holster, and with Iggins close behind, began running down the stairs, two at a time.

Tak slammed through a door opening onto the main floor, and dashed accross the lobby to the breakroom. She flew in, quickly closing and locking the door behind her. She looked around the room, which fortunately was deserted. Bill reached the lobby, with a panting Iggins arriving after a few moments.

"Split up." Bill said. "With luck, she's still in the building." Bill dashed down a corridor, and Iggins walked up to the breakroom door, tried the knob, shrugged, and walked on.

Tak sighed with relief, and dropped into an office chair. Catching her breath, she looked up at the television. Suddenly, to her surprise, V appeared on the television monitor, sitting behind the desk used by the news anchors. She realized that if he were on these televisions, there was no questioning that he was on every television and radio in the world. In a nearby hall, Bill stopped to watch another television monitor as V begin to speak.

"Good evening, good citizens of America, citizens of every country of the blue planet." V said cheerfully. The use of the name "America" was strictly prohibited, and the ring of the familiar name caught the ears of millions of viewers. V continued. "As you may well know, today is the fifth of november, a day which I'm sure, has passed you by many times, without your giving a second thought to it. But this is a special day. On November fifth long ago, a man stood up for what he believed in. A man stood alone against oppression, though the oppressors were more powerful than he. He attempted to destroy the english parlaiment in defiance of the intolerant government of that day. This day used to be known as Guy Fawkes Day in honor of the brave man and his noble sacrifice. Now that you know the history, which is always a prerequisite to knowing the present, I can enlighten you as to the _mode _of the festivities." Around the country, indeed, around the globe, millions of humans, and a fair share of Irkens now listened closely. No one had ever spoken so freely, at least not since the Great War, and to hear someone doing so seemed to ignite something within them.

"God." Mr. Larb, the Tallest-appointed network president moaned, watching the monitor in the building's meeting room. "He's on every set in the world." The other Irkens and humans of rank in the broadcast network stood idly for a moment. Mr. Larb glowered at them. "Find him! Now!" he commanded. Meanwhile, a squad of soldiers had already been dispatched to the studio by Zim, who watched the broadcast angrily from his posh home. There was something familiar about this man. Something that made Zim cringe with pure hatred. His red eyes were narrowed with anger, and his two thin antennae lay back across his head. He wanted this masked buffoon's head on a platter.

"Freedom. Liberty. Choice." V continued. "Things taken for granted by so many for so long, now relics, words forgotten amid the persecution and tyranny that has befallen every man, woman and child of Earth. Words that used to mean so much, before words like fear, destitution, war and oppression became the ideals of the age. As I speak, those who would seek to end this little infomercial are no doubt coming to stop me. Coming to stop the truth. The truth, it used to be said, will set you free. And the truth is that people should not be afraid of their government. The government should be afraid of it's people. As you may have guessed, it was I who was responsible for the destruction of the House of Justice. And a year from today, If you believe in freedom, if you believe in hope, if you agree with me, I want you all to stand by me as the symbol of government known throughout the world, the House of Rule, once a proud building housing the great leaders of this country in a better time, now a house of debauchery and fascism, is razed to its foundation. What will it be? Treason. Insurrection. But those are merely words meant to frighten us into never speaking against the crimes we are subjected to. But I can name a few traitors and insurrectionists from the past. Washington. Franklin. Revere. Jefferson. And let us not forget...Fawkes. It is time we stood together to bring definition and _meaning_ back to the word freedom. Farewell for now, my friends, but worry not. You will hear from me again. Remember, remember, the fifth of November." The figure was replaced by a black screen with a red "V" inside a circle.

Bill stared at the blck screen for a moment. The words provoked a feeling in him. A feeling he had only felt long ago...

"Sir?" Iggins said, breaking Bill out of his reverie. "She's gone, sir. She must have gotten out of the building."

"Alright." Bill replied. "Pack it up. Maybe we'll have beter luck watching her apartment."

"Yes sir."

The 8-man squad of soldiers, five Irken, and three human, took position around the door leading into the set. Mr. Larb stood nearby, a small laser pistol in his hand.

"Get it open." Larb ordered. One of the human soldiers prepared to kick open the door, when suddenly, it exploded outwards, the door flying accross the hall, knocking two of the soldiers unconscious. V stepped from the smoke, grabbing one of the Irkens by the wrist, and pulled a long dagger, plunging it into the soldier's body. He withdrew the blade, which he sailed through the air, into one of the human soldiers' chest. V drew two of the daggers, and utilized them to hook the last human soldiers' rifle, throwing it into the air, striking an Irken soldier in the face, and knoking him out. The soldier was then nearly decapitated by V's twin knives. V spun quickly as the two remaining Irkens began to fire, and let his daggers fly, dispatching both of the soldiers. V turned to see Mr. Larb standing in a stunned silence, his pistol at his side. V held out his hand toward the weapon, which Larb fearfully placed in V's palm. V tossed the gun to the floor, and with a solid punch, Mr. Larb was knocked out cold. V quickly retrieved his three daggers, and ran down the hall.

V was nearing the rear exit, when he heard a click behind him. He froze, certain of the origin of the sound.

"Turn...around...slowly." An Irken guard ordered, his pistol leveled at V. V obeyed, raising his hands as he turned to face the guard.

Tak peeked around the corner to see V slowly turn to a guard with his hands raised. Her mind told her to let it go, but her heart argued otherwise. He had saved her. The least she could do was repay the debt. Tak crept from around the corner, quietly picking up a small wastebasket. She slowly walked up behind the guard.

"Alright," The guard said. "We're gonna wait right here until backup arrives. Or, on second thought, I could shoot you now, and become a hero." V noticed Tak approaching the guard.

"Heroes aren't born from cowardly actions." V said. "But from acts of willful selflessness."

"Huh?" The guard asked. Tak acted quickly, shoving the bin onto the guard's head. He instinctively spun about, striking Tak with his gun, knocking her to the floor. V grabbed the guard by the collar, and slammed him into the wall repeatedly, until he ceased to move. He let the guard fall to the floor, and strode over to Tak, laying unconscious on the tile.

"A rescue for a rescue, for a rescue." V muttered. "What a cycle it is." He picked up Tak's limp form in his arms, and exited the building.

_I know I kind of rewrote V's speech, but I meant to. It's more relevant. I'm actually surprised at the length I was able to make this chapter. Anyway, I'm quite angry at the moment, and not feeling too chatty, so give me reviews, and I'll keep the chapters coming. Cheerio. _


	5. Chapter 4: In the Lair of V

CHAPTER 4: In the Lair of V

_Sorry for the delay in posting a new chapter, but I found out that there are three Hot Topics within two hundred miles of here, two of which are only an hour's drive in either direstion. So, as a rational, logical-minded man of science, I couldn't help but put on my custom steel-toe-capped Johnny the Homicidal Maniac style boots, my custom Jack the Ripper coat, and along with my platonic life partner, hopping into my souped up, tricked out custom S-10 (With me, everything's custom), and going mall ratting. Then I was delayed with everyday, commonplace events such as laboratory sterilization, physics research, and dun dun dun...laundry. Anyway, enough witless jaw-wagging about my life._

_This chapter will be mostly back story. I wanted to work more on V's character, and help to build up the cannon of the world of my fic. Be prepared for heavy reading in this one. I don't own Invader Zim, or V for Vendetta for that matter._

Tak awoke to the sound of music, and the soft comfort of a plush bed. She sat up inquisitively, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings. The sudden upstart caused her head to ache, and she lay back down, recollecting the last things she could remember. The men chasing her. the broadcast. Saving V. Getting whacked in the head.

"Ah," She said softly. "That's what happened." Tak slowly swung her legs out of bed, and stood, feeling the cold stone floor beneath her bare feet. Still confused as to her exact whereabouts, she simply headed in the direction of the sounds. She rubbed her still aching head as she entered through a low doorway. To her surprise, there stood V, holding a mug of rich, black coffee toward her. He still wore his costume, but had shed his cloak and hat. Tak looked at him silently for a moment before gently taking the coffee, and heading for a small breakfast table in the amazingly large and elegant room.

"You're awake." V stated. "Good. I was beginning to worry as to whether you suffered any major injuries from the blow to your head."

"I just have a splitting headache." Tak replied, sipping the coffee. "That's all." She took another sip, and glanced over. V still stood, watching her. "I suppose I owe you a thanks for saving me again, huh?"

"Oh, not at all, my dear." V replied. "In fact, I should be thanking you. In fact, I believe I will. Thank you."

"Yeah." Tak sighed. She looked around the room. Fine wooden furniture filled the room, along with artwork, and enough books to fill a library. "So," She said conversationally. "Is this your place?"

"Indeed, it is." V said. "The last true place in this country where truth prevails, and choice is left to the individual. It is my home. By base of operations, as it were."

"Sooo, where are we?"

"Someplace safe, and free from the prying eyes of the Irken Order."

"You know," Tak said. "I would really like some real answers. Who are you, really? Where am I? And what precisely is going on?" V sighed and walked to the table, sitting across from Tak.

"Were you here from the beginning?"

"Yes." Tak replied, a slight hint of pain in her voice. "I...saw it all."

"Then the prologue is rather unnecessary." V said. "As to your first question, I am a man in a mask. I know this because I am quite certain I am a man, and I'm _rather_ certain I'm wearing a mask. But I suppose you want to know more?"

"I would." Tak replied.

"I was here in the beginning as well. Not in this city, though. I came to be here by a series of events which fortuitously shaped my destiny, and possibly that of the entire planet." Satisfied that she would not get any personal information out of V, Tak moved on to her second question.

"Ooookay, and where are we again?"

"Look around you." V said. "What do you see?" Tak's eyes wandered around the room. "Or rather, what _don't_ you see?" She noted the cool, moist air, the lack of windows, the stonework floor and walls. The answer hit her.

"We're underground." She said.

"Very good." Replied V. "Now, the story. We are in what was once the main area of an underground complex built and maintained by a network of humans for the purpose of surviving an alien attack. Though this was more than most humans, including the armies of the world had, the preparation was, sadly, not enough. When the Irkens invaded Earth, this network hosted the remaining rebels and refugees for some time, while also hoarding away anything they thought would be valuable to the survival of the human culture."

"Such as..."

"Books the Irkens deemed 'dangerous', and incenerated. Here you can find everything from Bradbury to Poe, from Thoreau to Shapespeare. They also stocked this underground complex with various pieces of artwork, music, historical artifacts, and even musical instruments. Oh, and let us not forget the weapons that were cached...before..." V lowered his head slightly.

"Before what?" Tak asked with interest.

"Before the Swollen Eyeball Network and its subterraean city of human refugees were betrayed. One of their own alerted the Irken Command to their existance and whereabouts." V sighed sadly. "The human rebels were able to find out about the attack beforehand, and left this part of the complex, sealing it so that any future generations would be able to find the treasures herein. I suppose they still had hope that man would prevail at some point."

"What happened?"

"There was a final battle. The Swollen Eyeball Network led a counterattack against the Irken army, just as it was preparing the attack of its own. Using technology stolen from the Irkens, the resistance was able to at least make it one of the most successful battles against the Irkens. Both sides suffered heavy losses, but when Agent Darkbooty, head of the SEN fell, and a new contingent of Irken soldiers with battle mechs arrived, the humans were routed. All of those who weren't killed were captured, and sent to camps. In the torture and experimentations that followed, they were all either killed or driven insane."

"How do you know all of this?" Tak asked.

"I make it my point to know as much as possible."

"And you just found this place, and used it to wage your secret war against the Irken Order?"

"In a nutshell. But as you know, in the nutshell is the meat of the nut. Inasmuch, there is much more than just a one man rebellion against the Irkens being orchastrated from this quaint hobbit-hole of seclusion." Tak felt as if she had enough to digest for the moment, and she hadn't even had breakfast yet. She asked one more question, which seemed pertinant at the moment.

"Am I a prisoner here?"

"In a way." V replied. "But _I_ hold no key, nor keep any cells. You are a prisoner in the sense that, due to your heroic actions last night, you would do well not to be seen in public for a while." Tak ruminated the statement. He was right. She had aided a revolutionary, and it had all probably been caught on video surveillance. Maybe, it would be better to lay low for a while.

"So," Tak said. "What do you do around here, you know, when you're not fighting tyrrany and all?"

"Do you like movies?" V asked.

_I know it was a short chapter, but worry not. More will be en route soon enough. Honestly, I'm out of coffee and energy drinks, and my writing suffers when I'm decaffinated, so I think I'll brew a pot of Earl Gray, and try to get a couple more chapters posted either tonight or on the morrow. So, till next time, as always, cheerio._


	6. Chapter 5: Answers and Questions

CHAPTER 5: Answers and Questions

_Okay, I'm finally back. Miss me? I didn't think so. Anyway, in this short scene, we get a little backstory on why Tak is on Earth in the first place. The characters of Bill and Iggins are also revealed a little more. So read on. Review. Tally-ho._

"I got more information on Irken Tak." Bill said, dropping a manilla file folder onto Iggins' desk, next to a cup of cold coffee. The younger man looked up.

"What, sir?" He asked, hoping for a miricle in the ever-growing mess of the case.

"Well, apparently, Tak was on Earth before the war. She left her post as a janitor, comandeered a derelict ship, and flew here on her own. She set up a base of operations disguised as a giant hot dog stand, and tried to destroy the planet." Detective Iggins blinked in confusion.

"But, sir, wasn't Earth Zim's mission?"

"I know. It was supposed to be. I did more research, and couldn't find anything in the Irken military record of General Zim having _any_ mission before the war, especially as an invader."

"And Tak?"

"Here's where it gets interesting." Bill said. "Apparently, our Tak was trained by the Irken military, but never took her test. So her presence here was unsanctioned as well. It seems to be a mystery. Until..."

"What?"

"I figured 'I might as well check some old transmission records from before the war', right?"

"Right,"

"I found out that Tak was going to take Zim's mission."

"Shit."

"That's not all. Apparently, there was some sort of fight between the two, and Tak ended up losing. She went back to Irk, but the Tallest, being the kind, gentle leaders they are, sent her back to Earth to live as a human for the rest of her life."

"Jesus."

"Jesus has nothing to do with the rest of it. A couple years later, Tak's half sister Tenn gets finished with her mission on another planet, and comes to stay with with her big sis for a while. She finds that Tak has been romantically involved with a human, but I guess blood-love won out, and the three lived together for a little while. Then, the war starts. Tenn apparently was against the way the Tallest were treating their own kind on Earth, and joined a protest movement. She was arrested, and sent to a detention facility, and from there, she just...dropped off the face of the Earth. Tak's human boyfriend, A Dib Membrane was arrested as well, and when it was found that he had ties with known terrorist groups and the Swollen Eyeball resistance, he was tortured and killed. Tak was arrested as well, and they couldn't find anything on her. I guess she was the good girl out of the bunch. But they still kept her in a re-education school for two years, and forced to declare her allegiance to the Irken Empire before her release. She got the job at the IBN a few months later, and seems to have been a law abiding citizen up until now."

"Well," Iggins said. "This just puts a whole new spin on things, doesn't it?"

"Maybe." Bill said, rubbing his chin. "I don't know, Iggins. Something feels right, yet so very wrong with all of this. I...I don't know."

"Maybe she was working with V the whole time." Iggins said.

"I don't think so." Bill replied. "There's alot of records I couldn't get ahold of. I was trying to find more on the connection between Tak and General Zim, but I couldn't access that information. I could get very little on Dib Membrane as well, except that he held some rank in the resistance, and that he was killed by the Irkens during interrogation. Something is eating at me about this thing, though. The problem is, I think we're going to have to see more of V before I can figure it out."

"This is turning out to be like a bad dream." Iggins remarked with a sigh, running his right hand through his hair.

"We always wake up from bad dreams." Bill muttered. He stared at a black and white security camera's photograph of V and Tak. "Here, waking up isn't the problem..."

_I felt this chapter was necessary. Is anything making sense yet? I promise, this won't be easy to figure out, and the entire plot will become a tangled web before it get's any simpler. Things aren't always what they seem, so it seems to be here. Well, reviews, please. I need them so bloody bad. Till next chapter, my loyal readers, cheerio._


	7. Chapter 6: Morality Questions

CHAPTER 6: Morality Issues

_I'm finally back. Did you miss me? No? I didn't think so. But here I am anyway, with a new chapter. In my hiatus, it appears that someone has attempted to steal my idea. I don't own Invader Zim, but I would appreciate it if others didn't stand on my shoulders, and use my creativity to write their own works. It's called professional courtesy, and it seems to be lacking these days.. Now, back to the story. To sum up this chapter: Some more back story, some more action, and more back story. I tangle the web a little more. You, the reader are caught within it. Now you must keep reading if you want closure. Aren't I an evil little mad scientist? Well, tally-ho and forward._

As the movie ended, Tak found herself laying on her side upon on the long sofa, her head resting against the plush arm of the couch. On the screen, the credits began to appear, superimposed on a shot of flaming debris streaking through the sky.

"So, what did you think?" V asked, sitting far to the right of Tak on the chair, politely giving her room to lay down. This was the sixth movie they had watched, pausing only to eat.

"It was a really good movie." Tak replied, her eyes still on the screen. She looked to V. "The alien invaders beat all of the military might of Earth, and practically destroyed mankind. They didn't count on the resiliance and resourcefulness of it's inhabitants."

"Precisely." V said. "And Bill Pullman's speech in the movie?"

"Beautiful. It gave the survivors the hope they needed."

"Rhetoric." V stated. "Everyone knew that if they went against the invaders, they might all be killed. They also knew that Earth could be destroyed, and their only hope rested upon a thread. But in the end, it's better to die fighting for your freedom and your life, indeed the lives of everyone you care about, and everyone you don't even know, than to give up just because it all looks hopeless."

"Is that why you do what you do?" Tak asked. "To give others hope?" V's head dropped a little.

"Beneath this mask," V said. "Is more than flesh and bone. In doing what I do, I become the idea. I become the catalyst, the means to an end."

"But if you become the idea, don't you forget who you were in the beginning?" At this question, V was silent for a few moments. Somewhere in the dwelling, a grandfather clock broke the silence, chiming out nine notes.

"Ah!" Exclaimed V, standing. "I regret that I must take my leave for a little while. Do help yourself to anything you need. I may be out for a long while, but you may rest assured that you are safe here, even with me absent."

"Where are you going?"

"To do what I do." V replied. He took a harness-like holster holding six daggers from a peg on the wall, and buckled it across his chest. He then pulled his cloak and hat from a coat rack, and donned the items. Then, with a bow and a flourish of his cloak, he dissapeared through a doorway.

-----------

Torque Smackey paced in the large living room of his spacious mansion. On a huge screen in the room, his latest broadcast blared.

"We will not show an ounce of leniency toward those who are against us." Smackey watched himself say. "Because leniency shows compassion. Compassion shows equality. And I'll tell you what I know." Now Smackey gestured with his fists as he quoted himself loudly along with the broadcast. "The Irken race HAS no equals! The Irken race delivered humankind from its own reckless stupidity, and mankind NEEDS the Irken Empire! They are our saviors! They are GODS in comparison to us."

"They are the master race!" Smackey exclaimed as he paced. "We are fortunate! We are unworthy! Those who are against the Irken Empire need to be punished!" Smackey's rant was interrupted when the large screen shut off. "What the..." Smackey muttered. He turned around, and fell backwards in shock. Standing in the room was V.

"Greetings, Commander Smackey." V said cordially.

"Wh...what do you want?" Smackey stammered.

"To repay an old debt, commander."

"Commander?" Smackey asked nervously. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't you remember?" V asked. "After you turned in the remaining resistance to the Irken Empire, the Tallest made you commander of the prison camp at Larkhill."

"How do you know this?!" Smackey exclaimed. "Who are you?!"

"A ghost from the past.." V muttered as he pulled two daggers from his cloak.

-----------------

Tak awoke to what sounded like V struggling against a foe. She quickly hopped out of bed, and spying the nearest weapon, an iron curtain rod, grabbed the object, and dashed out of the room. She entered the main room, expecting to see V embroiled in mortal combat with an army of Irkens. Instead, she lowered the curtain rod as she watched V, sword in hand, fencing against a manequin. She watched as V childishly twirled and lept back and forth, parrying invisible strikes from his opponent's invisible sword.

"Ahem." Tak cleared her throat. V turned, and seeing her confused look, chuckled a bit.

"Sorry." He said. "Didn't mean to make such a din with my...ahem...swordplay."

"It's alright." Tak yawned. "I just thought you were fighting somebody." V looked at her impromtpu weapon.

"And you had planned on coming to my aid yet again." He commented. "Interesting choice of weapons." Tak looked down to the curtain rod still in her hand. She smiled sheepishly, leaning the rod against the doorway. "I had assumed you would rather use the integral weapons system in your Pak, rather than a piece of home decor."

"I don't have the weapons system anymore." Tak said with a sigh. "They deactivated it when..." She looked away for a moment.

"You were arrested." V stated.

"Yeah. A long time ago." Tak replied. She walked across the room, and sat on the couch.

"Tell me about it." V said, sitting next to her.

"There's really not much to tell. It happened soon after the Irkens took control of Earth. My younger sister..." Tak paused, smiling sadly. "She came to stay with me a while. At the time, I was exiled to Earth."

"I see."

"I was...romantically involved with a human. He was brilliant for a member of such a idiotic race as hum...sorry." Tak looked at the floor, feeling rather guilty about her statement.

"No, humans can be quite inept at times. Continue, my dear."

"Well, my sister Tenn was against the way the Tallest were treating Irkens on Earth. They had come voluntarily to colonize the planet for Irk, and they were treated as badly under the Irken Order as the humans were."

"I remember those days well." V muttered.

"She joined a movement to protest the treatment of Irken civilians under the regime. At the same time, my..." Tak sniffled, a tear forming in her right eye. "My fiancee was a member of the growing resistance. Somehow, the Irkens found out. They, you know, dropped the hammer on us. They stormed our house one day. They...they arrested us. All of us, me, Tenn, Dib, and Dib's family. We were taken to a prison camp. I guess they couldn't find enough against me to hold me, or that bastard Zim may have had something to do with it, but I was sent to a school for reeducation. My weapons systems were deactivated, and I was told that if I was caught using my holographic disguise, I would be arrested again." Tears began running down Tak's cheeks. V handed her a white silk hankerchief, which she used to wipe the tears away before continuing.

"I...I never saw them again. They were all..."

"I'm sorry." V said, placing a hand on Tak's shoulder. "I truly am."

"No." Tak said, trying to regain her composure. "It's...all in the past, I guess."

"I know what might help." V said, trying to be cheerful. "Would you like to watch some television?"

"Sure, why not?" Tak replied. V pressed a button on the remote control, and the television came to life. A documentary about ceramic was on. V changed the channel.

"...Smakey was found dead today." A news anchor reported. "Known as the voice of Earth, Mr. Smakey was found this morning in his office, where he had died of heart failure. He..."

"Torque Smakey is dead?" Tak asked in surprise. She looked over at V. "I know this report is a lie. Tell me you didn't..."

"Kill him? V asked. "I won't lie to you, Tak. I did indeed go into his house and take his life. But you must understand..."

"Understand? Understand what? You...you murdered Torque Smakey!" Tak exclaimed, leaping to her feet.

"Sometimes, murder can be used for good."

"And how is that?" Tak inquired bitterly. V sighed.

"By killing one, two, or a handfull of key persons, an entire nation can be overthrown. History has taught us that. Smackey's death may have saved the lives of hundreds, even thousands of others."

"So you think by killing Mr. Smackey, you can achieve your little coup more easily?" Tak asked in an accusing tone.

"Indeed. But in order to carry out the intricate design, more will have to die. I hope you understand that, Tak."

"Who?"

"That's not important now." V replied. Tak digested the situation for a moment, and was left with only one question.

"How did you get access into his house?" She queried.

"I used your IBN I.D. card." V replied. Tak suddenly felt sick.

"You...you...oh, Irk. Oh, no."

"Are you...okay, Tak?" V asked as Tak staggered backwards, groping for anything to help her steady herself.

"Oh no." Tak gasped. "You've...you've killed me, you know that?!"

"You're perfectly safe here." V said calmly.

"I don't want to be here!" Tak screamed. "I've had enough of this! I want out of this place! You're little war is going to kill me, and I don't want to die! Maybe you do, but I don't, Okay?!"

"Where would you go?" Asked V.

"I...I have places I could go. Safe places."

"I can't let you take that chance." V replied.

"You can't hold me prisoner here!"

"And I won't. I just ask that you sleep on it. Think it through, and come to a conclusion , and tomorrow, make your choice. From there, I won't hinder your decision. That is all I ask."

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow."

----------------------------

Bill looked up from his computer as Iggins walked into the office. The younger detective stood before Bill's desk for a moment befor speaking.

"You called for me, sir?"

"Yeah," Bill replied. "I just found out something interesting. I was doing a little research into Mr. Smackey's past, and guess what I found?"

"My guess is he wasn't the tooth fairy?" Iggins remarked sarcastically. Bill scoffed.

"It turns out that Smackey was a member of the resistance."

"But how did he..."

"He apparently was 'good' enough to betray the resistance to the Irkens, and the information he provided led to the extermination of the entire rebellion."

"Holy...He was the one who turned in the resistance?"

"Yep. And the Tallest were so grateful that he saved them so much work, that they gave him the honorary rank of commander, and put him in charge of the prison camp at Larkhill."

"Larkhill?"

"Yeah, I did some more research, and guess where it turns out that Tenn, Dib Membrane, and his entire family were sent before their deaths?"

"So, let's run through this." Iggins said, thinking. "Smackey betrays the resistance, gets put in charge of a prison camp. Tak's sister and boyfriend are sent to said prison camp and killed. Tak is reprogrammed and sent on her way. Now, some caped crusader shows up, happens to rescue Tak from some Irken fingermen, and ends up dissapearing with the damsel in distress, or so it seems."

"Right so far." Bill said, sipping a cup of cold coffee.

"Now, Smackey ends up murdered, the only recorded entry into his house last night being that of Tak. The I.O. covers up the murder. Soooo..." He paused for a moment. "What do you think the connection is?"

"I don't know yet." Bill said, resting his chin on his hand. "But I know there's something there, something beneath the surface that I can't see yet."

"Maybe she _has_ been working with this guy all along." Iggins conjectured.

"No." Bill replied. "At least I don't think so. In fact, I get the feeling _he_ is working the strings on all of this."

"How do you know that?" Iggins asked.

"I dunno. It's just...a hunch."

_Well, this chapter turned out longer than I expected. Good show. You know the drill: reviews, people, reviews. Till next chapter, cheerio. _


End file.
